


Flesh

by waitingforyouonce



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5686660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitingforyouonce/pseuds/waitingforyouonce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler returns to Mystic Falls intent on getting revenge on Klaus, but a charged encounter with a recently resurrected Bonnie changes his focus and he decides to stay in town for a different reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flesh

**Author's Note:**

> The title is inspired by "Flesh" by Miguel. I was actually listening to it when I was writing this out.

Tyler Lockwood pounds his fists into the punching bag, fury radiating off him as he thinks of the man that's responsible for his pain and plans on taking out for good.

Klaus.

It's been one thing after another since the original walked into his life. Not only did the bastard turn him into a hybrid, he also killed his mother and forced him out of his hometown so he could steal his girlfriend. The worst part is that the asshole actually succeeded; Caroline is now the original's girlfriend.

He knows that's not entirely fair. He'd been grateful about being turned into a hybrid because he no longer had to deal with painful transitions like he did when he was only a werewolf. He also knows that his relationship with Caroline had been on its last legs before Klaus forced him out of town. He still had been upset about what happened with Chris and it had been obvious even back then that she didn't exactly hate Klaus all that much despite what she said. His suspicious had been confirmed when he returned to town for prom and saw the two dancing together.

It hurt to know that she'd been harboring feelings for the bastard while he was out of town, but he had accepted it and ended things before leaving town again. He tried to let go of his anger and move on with his life, but the rage over his what Klaus did to his mother, still remained.

He should probably be over it. After all it's been nearly a year since then, but the need for revenge is still there. That's why he's currently pounding his fists as he prepares to finish Klaus off for good. Over the last four months, he's been getting into shape. He's more ripped than he's ever been before and he's practiced his fighting skills. Part of him had wanted to spend more time training, but he knows if he waits too long he'll go crazy. So after spending months in North Carolina training and getting stronger, he returned to Virginia about a week ago.

Instead of moving back into his old place, he moved into a smaller house that's not too far away from Whitmore. Not because of Caroline, but because he knows Klaus has moved close by in a nearby penthouse to be closer to her.

He also moved here because he didn't want anyone to know that he's back in town. So far he's spent most of his time working out, but he plans to change that tonight. He knows that there are several parties going on around campus. He also knows Caroline enough to know that she'll be at least one of them and since Klaus wouldn't be caught dead at one it will be the best time to strike at him without getting her or anyone else in the group involved.

As he pounds his fists into the punching bag, anticipation brews within him as he imagines taking out Klaus for good.

* * *

Two hours later after finishing his workout, he walks into his house and is shocked when he realizes he's not alone. Even more shocking is the person standing in his living room. Bonnie Bennett. She looks good. Her hair is cut into a short bob and her dress clings to her body in all the right places. She looks different, but it's a good different. Still what shocks him the most is that she's alive. The last he'd heard was that she had died bringing Jeremy back to life. He found out after they held her funeral so he hadn't been able to attend. Instead he briefly returned to town to pay his respects to her makeshift grave. So why is she standing in his living room right now?

"I thought you were dead." He gapes at the apparently not-dead witch.

"I've been alive for about a month now, didn't anyone tell you?" Bonnie's brow furrows, she assumed that Caroline or Matt would have told him.

"No, I haven't exactly had much contact with anyone the last couple of months." He says darkly. "Look, Bonnie I'm happy you're alive and everything, but I can't exactly do a reunion right now. I have some business I need to take care of."

"If by business you mean killing Klaus, that's actually why I'm here."

"You're here because you want to take Klaus out?"

"No," She shakes her head. "I'm here to save you from yourself." She glances up at him her green eyes serious. "This plan you have to kill Klaus is just stupid."

"So I guess Caroline found out I was in town and enlisted you to come stop me from killing her new boyfriend?" Tyler rolls his eyes at the predictability of it.

"She doesn't know that you're back in Virginia. No one does." She shakes her head, much to his surprise. "When I was a ghost I saw how angry you were and I saw what you had planned. I knew this would be the first place you headed. So I came to stop you from killing yourself."

Tyler grits his teeth. Once again he's being made the bad guy. Klaus made his life a living hell and he's just supposed to take it. Act like it never happened. The more he thinks about it, the angrier he gets.

"Tyler-" Bonnie starts to say only to be interrupted.

"You don't understand! That bastard killed my mother!" He shouts, his anger getting better of him. How dare she act as though he's being unreasonable? "He killed the last real family I had and I couldn't even do anything about it. You have no idea what that's like!"

Bonnie eyes flare with fury and she takes a step forward. "I had to watch as Silas slit my father's throat in front of crowd of people who were compelled into doing nothing. I couldn't do anything to stop it. I watched him die and I couldn't even say goodbye to him. So yes I do understand how you're feeling!" She glares up at him, her green eyes dark with anger.

"I'm sorry, Bonnie," He deflates immediately apologetic. Although he'd known about her father's death, he hadn't known that she had been a witness to it.

Bonnie inwardly acknowledges his apology, but continues speaking."He's still out there and although there is a part of me that wants to go after him and make him pay for what he did. It's not going to make me feel better in the long run. It wouldn't bring my dad back just like killing Klaus won't bring your mom back."

"He should pay for what he's done!" He growls angrily.

"Tyler, I get that more than you know." She reaches up to cup his face in her hands to calm him down, "But are you really willing to spend the rest of your life trying to get revenge? And let's be honest here, we tried continuously to take him out for the better part of a year and it didn't work so I doubt you'll be able to do any damage right now. "

"I've been preparing for the last couple of months." He protests trying to ignore how warm her hands feel against his skin.

"I can see that." Her gaze trails down his body, taking in his more muscular frame in his sweat pants and tight t-shirt. She decides to blame the sudden onslaught of attraction she feels on the fact that it's been awhile since she's been with anyone. "Still as good as you're looking you have to know you taking him out would be a long shot. Not to mention it would kill everyone we know in the process." She lets go of his face and watches as the rage rolling off of him dims.

Tyler deflates at those words. He'd been so focused on taking out Klaus that he had forgotten that it would mean killing everyone who is technically a part of his bloodline, including himself. He would have no problem dying if it meant that the world would be rid of Klaus, but killing Klaus would also mean killing Caroline and he would never want to do that. Deep down he'd known that this plan he had to kill Klaus had been stupid. Bonnie tried to take him out several times and if she couldn't do it what chance does he have.

"If you don't think I can take him then obviously Caroline and the others will be fine. Why exactly are you here?"

"I came here because I care about you and I don't want to see your ghost anytime soon." Bonnie replies softly.

Tyler decides to ignore the first part of explanation and focus on the second part of it. "You said you didn't want to see my ghost." He raises a perplexed eyebrow at the tiny witch, "Is that some kind of witch thing?"

"No," She shakes her head. "It has to do with how I'm alive again." She goes on to explain how her ancestor Qetsiyah resurrected her and made her the anchor to the other side.

"So does this mean you're no longer a witch?" He asks once she's finished explaining.

"No, I still have my powers, but I'm sort of immortal now."

She says it in a way that makes him think she's not exactly happy about the latter part of her sentence. "You don't sound too happy about it."

"It's not that I'm not grateful that I was brought back, but between losing my dad, knowing that I'll never get the chance to grow old…it's been hard to deal with. I also hate seeing people after they die and the excruciating pain I experience before they cross over to the other side definitely doesn't make it any better."

"I'm sorry, Bonnie that sounds rough,"

"We all have our crosses to bear." She shrugs and wraps her arms around herself.

"At least it gave you and Jeremy a happy ending."

"We're not together."Bonnie shakes her head.

"Really? I guess I just assumed… since you died saving him that you two would be together." He rushes out the words despite the fact that deep down he's a little relieved since he always thought she could do better.

"It's hard to be with someone when you feel resentful of them. Every time I look at him, I think about what I sacrificed, the pain that I have to go through and I just...I get angry. I know it was my choice to resurrect him, but I just can't do it. I can't be with him. He thinks it's just a phase, that I'm just getting used to being alive again. Everyone thinks that I'll get over my issues and we'll get back together, but I'm not so sure." While she was on the other side, she longed to have another chance to be with Jeremy, but the moment she was brought back the longing had been replaced bitterness. So she put a stop to their reconciliation and jumped into getting her classes all caught up at school instead.

The frown on her face deepens when her phone suddenly beeps in her purse that is sitting on his coffee table. She reaches for it and when she glances at the screen she's not surprised to see messages from Elena and Damon asking for help with one of their latest threats. She's barely been back a month and already her life has gone back to being the magical fix it. Is this really how she wants to live her immortality?

"Bonnie?" Tyler calls Bonnie's name to get her attention. When she looks up and meets his eyes he can see the frustration, the anger, the hurt and he finds that he can identify with each emotion very easily. So instead of asking her if she's okay, he decides to make a suggestion. "I know we've never really hung out alone before, but there's this bar just out of town and I thought we could have a drink."

He shifts nervously when she stays silent before adding. "We could celebrate you being alive and me no longer going on a suicide mission. He smiles, subtly thanking her for making him realize how stupid his plan to kill Klaus had been. He's still angry of course, but he'll just have to find another way to get back at the bastard.

"Well I guess it would be nice to get a way for while," she says after a while. And it would. One drink where she doesn't have to dwell about her responsibilities as an anchor, one drink where she's not having to deal with the others only coming to her when they need something from her. One drink and she'll go back to her current existence.

* * *

One drink turns into three and somehow she and Tyler end up in an alley behind the bar with him pinning her to the wall and his lips pressing insistently against her neck. She should probably be stopping him, should suggest they go on their separate ways, but she doesn't. Instead she grabs onto his shirt and pulls him in closer.

She does so mostly because she's turned on and partly because she actually feels relaxed for the first time since her resurrection. She doesn't have to think about the pain that she feels whenever someone dies, doesn't have to worry about finding a way to help her friends.

Tyler's mind races even as he sucks on Bonnie's neck. It feels good to have warm body pressed against his, but Bonnie is his ex-girlfriend's best friend. Surely it's wrong for him to be doing this with her of all people. To break the unspoken code this way. Then again, Caroline is with the guy that managed to take his freedom, his family, and his humanity from him. If she can move on with him shouldn't he be able to do the same.

Five minutes ago, they had been planning to part ways. They were content to go back to being acquaintances that occasionally interact, but something happened between them leaving the bar and heading toward their cars. One goodbye hug turned into a lingering embrace and they somehow found themselves in a dark alley unable to keep their hands off each other.

If someone had told Bonnie she's be in a dark alley kissing her best friend's ex like it's the end of the world, she would have told them they were certifiable. She wouldn't be biting his lower lip and growing wetter when he growls into her mouth and slips his hands into her dress to grab at her breasts.

Tyler feels Bonnie arch against him and he grinds his hips into hers in response. For a second he worries that he might have been too rough, but when Bonnie wraps her arms his neck and begins kissing him harder, he knows that is not the case.

A moan escapes from her lips when he continues thrusting against her, sending sparks of pleasure to her clit. She moves against him as well, eager to give him as much pleasure as he's giving her.

He breaks the kiss then, his dark eyes meeting her green ones even as his hands slide down to her hips to keep her in place. Bonnie's head falls back against the brick as he kisses her neck and he lets out a low growl when he feels her pulse pounding.

"Tyler," she moans as he thrusts harder against her. Normally she's not this vocal, but Tyler seems to bring out her more carnal side that is able to easily let go of her inhibitions.

Tyler moves one of his hands to her thigh, stopping when he nears the heat between her legs. "Before we go any further I need to know that we're on the same page. I need to hear you say the words. I need to know that you want this just as much as I do." Stopping is the last thing he wants to do, but he'll stop if that's what she wants.

Bonnie continues to meet his eyes as she grabs the hand that is between her legs and places on her pussy. "I want you." She needs him to relieve the ache that she feels. To douse the fire that is burning within her.

Tyler nods and begins to run his fingers along her panty-covered crotch. "Is this what you want?" He doesn't wait for her to her answer. Instead he pulls his hand back and rips the cotton material away, leaving her completely open to his advances.

"Oh," she moans into his mouth as he slips his fingers inside her and grazes her clit with his thumb. Between that and the feel of his mouth on hers, she struggles to breathe, to think clearly. All she can focus on is the pleasure she's feeling and she begins to wonder if she even wants to think more clearly. Part of her wonders if she even wants to because not thinking seems like more fun. She does however have to breathe so she breaks the kiss.

"You're so wet; I can't wait to be inside of you." He makes a point of thrusting his fingers hard with each word that he speaks.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Her legs spread further apart and her hands grab at his shoulders to keep herself balanced as he thrusts his fingers in and out of her. She groans when he pulls his fingers out, her pussy throbbing painfully at the loss. She watches as he unfastens his jeans and pulls them along with his underwear down.

She can't claim to have a ton of experience, but even in the dark she can see how impressive his penis is. She barely gets a chance to admire it before Tyler lifts her in the air. Her hands clutch tighter at his shoulders and her legs wrap around his hips as she feels his cock sliding between her wet folds. A breathy gasp spills from her lips as he slides inch after inch inside her.

"Bonnie," Tyler growls against her neck, getting used to the feeling of her walls surrounding him.

A shiver runs through her at the sound of her name coming from his lips. Their eyes meet, brown meeting green and she wonders how he can make her feel so hot and wanton, like nothing else matters but the two of them in the here and now. She is unable to keep her eyes open when Tyler pulls out to the tip before roughly thrusting back inside her.

"Tyler!" She moans loudly as he pushes against her spot. It's the spot that makes her feel as though she's being pleasured throughout her body. The same spot that most of her bed partners had either struggled or been unable to find.

Tyler plunges into her again and his eyes roll in the back of his head as her pussy clenches around his cock. It's so tight, so wet, so hot that he has to wonder how anyone that has been here could ever let her go. Thrown, he moves his hand to her clit and begins rubbing it to take his mind off of those particular thoughts. He caps his rubbing off with several hard and long thrusts.

Her eyes flutter open as Tyler drives in and out of her. The sound of his growls against her neck fuels her arousal and her pussy instinctively clenches around his cock each time he thrusts back inside of her.

"Squeeze me harder," Tyler snarls as her pussy grips him like a fist. The feel of her around him is something he will never get enough of and needs more of it.

Bonnie's eyes widen slightly at his demand, but she does as he asks, clenching her walls around his cock. She floods him with her arousal and she's surprised when the already large muscle grows even bigger inside her.

"More!" He growls and plunges deeper inside her.

Once again Bonnie does as he asks and clenches her pussy tighter around him. She feels a burst of pride when his eyes open and she sees that his normally dark brown eyes are a more wolf-like yellow at the moment.

Normally Tyler holds back his wolf, but right now holding back is the last thing he wants to do. So he decides not to and lets out his baser instincts. The tension that is usually in his body is released and his wolf immediately feels a pull to the witch in Bonnie. "You're holding back."

"No, I'm not." Bonnie shakes her head despite the fact that he's right. It's something she's always had to do ever since her witch powers started coming in. It's something she's had to be aware of so she wouldn't accidentally set the guy on fire, give him an aneurysm or something worse.

"You are…but you don't have to …" He twirls his fingers along her clit and thrusts harder. "…don't hold back with me…show me what the witch can do."

Bonnie gasps in pleasure before letting out a sigh and releasing the part of her that she always keeps hidden. She lets go and everything that has been bothering her is released with it. Right now she's not thinking about being the anchor or her other responsibilities. For once she can revel in the power that she has and use it for something enjoyable.

A rush of energy flows through her fingers, but instead of letting stay there she allows it to travel between her legs. She feels her inner muscles clench tighter than they have clenched before and both she and Tyler let out groans. His hips begin to move at an almost unnatural pace. Normally she wouldn't be able to keep up, but the energy in her helps her meet every one his thrusts. If she thought the feel of him thrusting inside of her was amazing before, now it's like being plugged into a pleasurable fuse.

"Fuuuck," Tyler moans into her neck as she squeezes him tighter and tighter with every plunge inside her. He can feel the magic pulsating from her and it's as though every single cell of his body is attuned to her pussy.

She feels the magic whirling in her pussy and involuntary squeezes him. "Oh, God." She moans as her vision starts to go blurry and her orgasm suddenly hits her. Unrecognizable screams fill the night air and her walls shudder and spasm around his cock as she continues working through her explosive release.

Tyler lets out an animal growl and continues pounding inside her, his fingers stroking her clit in hopes of extending her pleasure. It works and when she erupts for a second time he finally floods her with his come, giving her everything he has.

Slowly they come down, but do not separate, content to bask in the aftershocks they are currently experiencing. Their eyes meet and Bonnie sees that his eyes are back normal. Realizing that this means that they'll have to come back to earth where their worries are, Bonnie pulls him in for one last kiss.

The kiss is soft and unhurried, but no less passionate than their previous kisses. Her fingers move from around his shoulders to tangle in the short strands of his dark hair. For a moment they are just two people who have manage to find a connection despite the hell they are currently in. The sound of sudden laughter from outside of the bar is what finally breaks them out of their haze.

They pull away and her legs feel slightly wobbly when he gently places her on her feet. She starts to adjust her clothes, but Tyler is pushing her strap up and pulling her dress back down before she gets the chance. She pretends not to swoon at the unexpected gesture. She always pegged him as a bit of an asshole, but right not he's proving otherwise.

Once he's finished Bonnie takes a look at Tyler she is surprised by the difference she sees in him. When he first walked into his house his face was tense and he looked older than usual. Now he looks relaxed and she can't help but enjoy the fact that it was her that was responsible for it.

Tyler grins down at Bonnie as he shoves his pussy soaked cock back into his jeans and zips them up. Her lips are swollen, there are love bites along her neck, and he can see their mixed come on the ground. All he can think is he did that. "I have to say I wasn't expecting this to happen when I woke up this morning."

"Neither was I," Bonnie returns his smile until her phone buzzes, startling them both. She knows without even pulling it out that it's probably Damon or Elena texting her for the same reason as earlier. She also knows that she'll actually have to respond this time. "Looks like it's time to get back to the real world."

"I guess it is," Tyler agrees before holding out his arms for a hug. "I'm glad got to spend some time together." He frowns when she shakes her head.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea…our last hug kind of got out of hand." Part of Bonnie wants to throw caution to the wind, but she knows that she would only end up wanting to lose herself in him. That is something that cannot happen, especially when she has responsibilities to get back to.

"Right." He nods and clenches his fingers into fists so he doesn't reach out to touch her anyway.

Her phone rings buzzes again, but this time she actually opens the message. She's not surprised to see a message from Caroline asking when she's coming back. She quickly types in a response before looking up at Tyler. "I have to go, but I guess I'll see you around. Goodnight, Tyler."

"Goodnight, Bonnie." He responds and the two quickly make their way out of the way alley and head to their cars.

As he gets in his car, he stops to watch Bonnie climb into her smaller car. It's like seeing her for the first time. No longer does he think of her as Caroline's hot best friend or as the witch that usually saved their asses. Instead he sees the woman that talked him down from making a huge mistake, the woman that he drank with, the woman that allowed him to press her against the wall of an alley, the woman who drenched him with her arousal, the woman that whimpered and moaned whenever he would thrust inside of her...

The woman that makes him want to stay in town despite having every reason to leave.


End file.
